TBBPE!
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: Phineas and Ferb thought of making a party for their friends so the made the TBBPE. P.S. Means The Best Biggest Party Ever and you have no idea how many chapters are gonna be her.Every game or character are gonna be here In my opinion and there will be deaths don't worry they will live again if a hero touches the Smash Ball before Tabuu and OC'S just 2 P.S Made by my Sis
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Biggest Party Ever! Episode 1 Ch1**

It all started in a familiar Flynn-Fletcher house in a familiar tree...

"Hey Ferb..." said Phineas. Ferb, who was just staring at the sky ,turned around and looked at Phineas.

"It has been great that we had a huge adventure and meet many friends along the way...but I really want to meet them again and have...I don't know a party or something...!"

Now that just gave Phineas a great idea and it's going to be HUGE! "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Meanwhile in Candace's room...

"So like Jeremy is going to stay here since his parents went on a "Weekend Getaway" and my parents left me in charge because their car just ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere so they're staying in grandpa Clyde's house so..."

"That means you'll be with Jeremy together with no one bothering you?" replied Stacy.

"Yes, well except...Phineas and Ferb."

"That's so bad luck ,but you got to ignore them for once and start thinking all about Jeremy."

"Yeah Jeremy..." Until Candace heard a loud "Bang" outside.

"Call You back Stacy...I got some busting to do."

"Would you be quiet down there I'm talking to Stacy here!" shouted Candace.

"Oh, sorry Candace were just doing the Best Biggest Party Ever!" said Phineas.

"Best Biggest Party Ever huh...I'm so calling mom."

But then, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" yelled Candace. When she opened the door, Jeremy was there standing in the doorway but not alone. SUZY was there too and that made Candace scared.

"Hi Candace!" said Jeremy.

"H-Hi Jeremy...I-I thought Suzy went with your parents." said Candace.

"Oh, she didn't because she didn't want me to be alone."

"Bubble!" said Suzy.

"Oh...w-well ok then...come in."

Jeremy and Suzy went inside then Suzy stopped and walked to Candace.

"You better not be next to Jeremy or else."

"O-or else what?"

"I'll rip your hair and paint you blue."

That scared Candace to death so she said "Yeah, sure, definetly just don't rip my hair please!"

Suzy just gave Candace the Evil glare and walked away. "What am I going to do..." thought Candace.

Where Phineas and Ferb are...

"Ok here's the supplies for the party gentlemen-!" said the truckdriver until he stopped and asked them...

"Aren't you guys a little bit young to be planning a huge party like this?"

"Yes...yes we are." said Phineas.

"Well ok then!"

Then, Isabella came in. "Hi Phineas, watcha doing?" asked Isabella.

"Oh, were going to make the Best Biggest Party Ever and all our friends we meet around the universe are invited here!" replied Phineas.

"Oooh, like that pink puffball named Kirby and that plumber named Mario?"

"Yeah!"

"Great, can me and the Fireside Girls help you build the Best Biggest Party Ever?" asked Isabella. "We're trying to get our "Building a Party" patches."

"Sure Isabella, we need all the help we can get!" said Phineas.

"Hey Dinner-Bell!"

Phineas turned around and saw Buford on top on Baljeet as a horsy ride.

"F-Finally!" yelled Baljeet as he collasped.

Then Buford got off of Baljeet and said...

"Sorry that we were a little bit late ,but Nerd-boy over here was too slow to get here."

"And now that's out of the way...watcha doing?" asked Buford.

"Hey, that's my Catchpraise!" shouted Isabella.

"Sorry..." said Buford.

Then Phineas told them what he just said to Isabella and they wanted to help too.

Then Ferb said to all of them..."Where's Perry?"

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!"  
Perry went to the underground sewer and got out of Doofenshmirtz's toilet and then got stuck with the waterproof glue in the toilet.  
"Ahh Perry The Platypuss I see you got stuck in the toilet. Hahaha get it got stuck in the toilet yes,no oh well."  
"Ok NOW TO SHOW MY EVIL INVENTION THE EVILTRACKERINATOR!"  
"Okay I really don't have a back story for this because all I want is another villian in another world to team up with me so I can rule the tri-state area more easily." said Doofenshmirtz.

Perry was worried about it so he tried to get off of the toilet ,but it was no use...he is now truly stuck in the toilet.

"Um...Perry the Platypus?"

Then Perry looked up at him. "This might take a while...a LONG while like till midnight so you have to wait ok." said Doofensmirtz. Perry nodded and Doof went back to work.

Back to Phineas and Ferb...

Ta-dah! The Party is Finished!

"Now we just have to call them." said Isabella

"Good thing we still have the Telephone Teleporter right Ferb?" said Phineas.

Ferb just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll just call all of our friends now..."

10 minutes later...

Everyone is here like Mario, Kirby, Sonic, My Little Pony, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Teen Titans, Pokemon, Mickey Mouse, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit and many more!

Then Candace, Jeremy and Suzy came to the backyard. "Hey what's going on he-!" "Whoa!"

This my Friends is not even the beggining...

:D Yay my very first story!


	2. Chapter 2

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch2 Lots of People and many Entertainments!

When Candace, Jeremy and Suzy went inside, their mouths went wide open.

They only saw a lot of doors and one of them are bigger than the others.

"Is this was they call a party?" questioned Candace.

"Maybe we should open one of the doors." said Jeremy.

Then a koopaling came out of The Golden Hotel door and saw the three familiar people.

"Are you Phineas and Ferb's sister?" asked the koopaling who was pointing at Candace.

"Yeah and who are you?" said Candace.

"Oh, i'm Bowser's oldest child my name is Ludwig."

"So, Ludwig...where's my brothers?"

"There at the Wet n Wild door and that's where I'm going."

"Can you take us there?" said Candace.

"Sure, follow me." said Ludwig.

When they went inside, their mouths went wider then before and their eyes went wide too.

They saw many strange people like a unicorn, a boy who's skin green, a Boo, a big Buffalo that can fly, a fairy and much more.

Then Phineas and Ferb spotted them with Ludwig and went there.

"Hi Candace!" said Phineas.

"You boys are so bu-!" said Candace until she stopped and think about what Stacy just said before.

"Backstory!"

_"That's so bad luck ,but you got to ignore them for once and start thinking all about Jeremy."_

"End of Backstory!"

"Nevermind...so what kinds of things you boys did like the Wet n Wild door."

"Let me show you sis!" said Phineas.

"Here's The Zoo, Wuhu Island, Carnival, The Castles from everyone else, Isle Delfino, Racing Kart, Theater, The Biggest Mall, The Golden Hotel, Lost Park, Villages, Cities, Disney World, Universal Studios, The Aquarium, Sacred Grove, The Biggest Garden, The Mario Parties, Underwater Cities, The Music Room, The Video Game Room, and more!"

"T-There's more!" shouted a shocked Candace.

"Yeah and that big door you saw is The Main room!" said Phineas.

"Wow that's a lot of Parties can we Play?" said Suzy.

"Sure but first you'll have to meet everyone else first or they'll say "Hi" to you."

"Well we already met Ludwig here." said Candace.

"Hello guys!" said Ludwig.

"Hi Ludwig!" said Phineas.

"Well I must be going then, my brothers and sister must be wondering where I am."

"Bye Ludwig!" said Phineas.

Then Ludwig just went and Ferb said...

"Seriously where IS Perry?"

Where Perry is...

Perry is sleeping on the toilet!

Doof is still working on his EvilTrackeranator, till his Phone rang.

"Ring! Ring!" "Great who's calling now for the 20th time!" yelled Doofenshmirtz.

When he picked the Phone up, it was his daughter Vanessa who was calling her dad.

"Hello?" said Vanessa.

"Oh, it's you Vanessa my darling!"

"Watcha doing?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Ok that was girly there." thought Vanessa.

"Dad you should look at the window, there's a HUGE building in that neighborhood."

"What do you mean by a "HUGE building" over the-!" said Doofensmirtz until he stopped talking and he did the same thing as Candace did.

"Whoa, that is a HUGE building there," yelled Doof, "It's more bigger and taller than Mount Everest!"

"Dad, i'm going to check in there ok?"

"All right Vanessa, tell me everything you just saw inside when you call me ok?"

"Will you buy me a car if I did dad?"

"Sigh" "Girls..." thought Doof.

"Ok, I'll buy you a car if you did."

"Yay, i'm on it dad!" cheered Vanessa.

When they finished talking Doof had a feeling that evil was there too...

End of Ch2!

By "EVIL" it's not Bowser, Eggman, Discord or any of them...I mean the BIIIIIIIG evil!

It's Tabuu...oh my dammit!


	3. Chapter 3

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch3 Suzy's Plan and Meeting Hero 1!

It was all great in Wet n Wild, people splashing, relaxing, crashing on many pools and slides to enjoy.

Until...

"Grumble" Candace's stomach was growling and, that made her blush since she did it in front of Jeremy.

"Look's like someones hungry eh Candace." teased Jeremy.

"Yeah...Looks like I am hungry...hehehe."

"Come on let's go find your brothers but, first let me call Suzy here."

"Suzy!" shouted Jeremy. "Suzy where are you?"

"Ring!" "Ring!"

The Phone in Wet n Wild was ringing and, Leshawna (From Total Drama Series) went to the phone to see who's calling.

"Hello?" said Leshawna.

"Hello my name is Suzy can you call my brother Jeremy, I need to tell him something."

"Sure baby I'll call your brother here just hold on."

"HEY!" yelled Leshawna. "IS THERE ANYONE WHO'S NAME JEREMY!"

Her screaming made the place shake like an earthquake and, it hurts everyone's ears!

"I'm Jeremy!"

Leshawna turned around and saw Jeremy with Candace walking towards her.

"Oh, so you're Jeremy!" said Leshawna. "Here your sister Suzy was calling you."

"Oh, ok thanks!" said Jeremy.

"You're welcome!" Then she walked away to have some fun.

"Suzy, is this you Suzy?"

"Jeremy!"

"Hey Suzy, um...where are you?"

"I'm inside the Food Door eating food, can you and the others come here to?"

"Yeah we were just going to eat so, we'll be there Suzy just stay there ok?"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye Suzy!"

To Suzy...

"Oh, Candace will have much fun here...hahahahaha!"

Her plan was working perfectly, all she need is Jeremy and Candace here inside the Food Door.

So she can make a food fight and Jeremy will be disgusted at Candace with the pie all over her face!

It's Genius!

"Ok Wario, Waluigi you better throw the pie at Candace when I say the signal got it?"

"You bet..." said Wario.

"Let's do it..." said Waluigi.

Back to the others...

"Phineas! Ferb!" shouted Candace.

The boys heard her and came here from the Blastaway Beach.

"Yes Candace?" asked Phineas.

"Do you know where the Food Door is?" asked Candace."We're kinda hungry."

"Now that you mentioned it we're kinda hungry too..." said Phineas. "Follow us Candace!"

10 seconds later...

"Here we are inside the Food Door!" said Phineas.

"Wow...that was fast." said Jeremy.

"Dig in Everybody!"

Everyone was eating many kinds of food like pizza, coke, hot dog, toast, ham, watermelon, you name it. It's like a Vegas Style all you can eat Buffet!

When Candace was eating her steak, she saw something pink...and cute.

"EEEEEK, it's so adorable!" squealed Candace as she was cuddling the puffball named Kirby.

"P-Poyo!" shouted Kirby as Candace was crushing him.

"Um...hey you're crushing him!"

Candace turned around and saw Kirby's friends Tiff, Tuff, Ribbon, Adeleine, Marx and Magolor.

"Oh, I',m soooooo sorry!" said Candace as she let Kirby go.

"Poyo poy..."

"Are you ok Kirby?" said Ribbon.

"Poyo!"

"Well it looks like he's ok Ribbon." said Tuff.

"Sorry...Kirby doesn't like to be squashed by the way my name is Tiff and this is Ribbon, Adeleine, Marx, Magolor and my brother Tuff."

"Oh, my name is Candace!"

"Well hey, hey, hey Candace!" said Marx.

"Hi!" said Magolor.

"Hello." said Adeleine.

"Wow Candace you already met a Hero!"

Candace turned around and saw Phineas standing there.

"That puffball you just hugged, is Kirby "The Hero of Dreamland!"

"He's a Hero?"

"Yeah he saved Dreamland many times before!" said Ribbon.

"I can't believe it." said Candace.

"Well he is a Puffball but, you can't judge a book by it's cover." said Tiff.

"True..."

"Well let's eat or Kirby is going to eat it all!" shouted Tuff.

"Yeah!" screamed everybody.

When they started eating, Marx and Magolor needed to say something "important" to Candace.

"Um...Candace?" said Magolor.

"Yes?"

"You know that girl named Suzy?" said Marx.

That almost choke Candace on her steak.

"Y-Yeah I know her."

"You better be carefull when she comes here." said Marx.

"Epecially when she says "Dessert." said Magolor.

"That's where the Chaos starts!" said Marx.

"Wait a minute...how did you guys know about that?" questioned Candace.

"We were eavesdropping on her because we were curious." said Marx.

"So you better run when you see her." said Magolor.

Then we returned to eating and Candace had a bad feeling if she did run.

Like where would the Chaos go?

It will go to a familiar princess who loves Luigi. DUNDUNDUN

End of Ch3!

OMG...Daisy is going to scream...


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch4 Failed Plan and Daisy's Legendary Scream!

It was all going great with all the yummy food...well...Kirby ate over 9000 anyways.

Until...SUZY comes in... D:

"Hi everyone sorry for not being here today but I was...having some fun with MY friends..." said Suzy suspiciously.

"That's great Suzy you have new friends!" said Jeremy.

"Oh my gosh, please don't say "Dessert!" thought Candace as she was sweating a lot.

"You know what would make ALL of us feel better?" said Suzy as she was looking at Candace with a deadly glare.

"Some nice... said Suzy.

"Oh no... thought Candace.

sweet...

OMG...

Dessert!"

NOOOOOOO!"

Then a Pie randomly came out of nowhere and it was going straight to Candace!

"Oh, this will be good..." thought Wario and Waluigi since they were the ones who threw that pie!

But Candace noticed it coming and ducked!

"No!" shouted Suzy.

Then the pie hitted someone else...someone they never, EVER wanted the pie to hit...

The pie hitted right on Daisy's face!

"Holy Shit!" thought Wario and Waluigi as they were almost going to scream!

"Mama mia!"

Luigi got so scared that he peed his pants because you don't want to see DAISY angry.

Really you don't want too see her ANGRY...she's more frightning than King Boo and Bowser COMBINED!

"GRRRRRRR!" growled Daisy as her face turned red as cherry!

"Let's-a-RUN Luigi!" screamed Mario.

"Yeah!" shouted Luigi.

"Sigh..." "I wonder who threw a pie at Daisy...wait a minute.." thought Peach until she knew it was the TIME to start. "Wait Mario! Luigi! it could be The-!"

"DUCK AND COVER!" yelled Marx and Magolor because they knew it was the TIME to start...like Peach.

Everyone did as they said and they even cover their ears! Because Daisy's scream is legendary...it could push people away and wake the whole Universe up!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Daisy.

"AAAAAH!" screamed everyone...I mean "everyone" inside there and people outside heard it too!

Too Doof...

Perry waked up by Daisy's legendary scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" thought Perry.

"Oh my gosh it's killing my ears!" yelled Doofensmirtz.

At grandpa Clyde's house...

"What in the world is that?" said a shocked Linda.

"I don't know my darling." said Lawrence who was stunned by the scream.

"Maybe it's La Llorona..." said Clyde Eeriely.

"What's that?" asked Linda.

"Well let me tell you about it!" said Clyde.

Back to the Food Door...

"Who throw the pie at me!" yelled Daisy.

"It was those two behind the marshmallow!" tattletaled Suzy who pointed at Wario and Waluigi for failling the plan she made.

Daisy stumped all the way there when she found Wario and Waluigi looking at her if she was a vampire!

"You two are so DEAD!"

"AAAAAH!" screamed Wario like a little girl.

"NO PLEASE!" begged Waluigi.

They were both strangled by Daisy's hands and, Daisy punched, slapped, kicked and all of that.

Everyone covered their eyes because it was too Gruesome to see.

"There! I feel better now!" said Daisy happily as Wario and Waluigi were on the floor bruised and beaten up.

"Kirby! Kirby!"

Kirby turned and saw Marx and Magolor coming.

"It's time! It's time!" they yelled.

"It's time for The Food Fight of Brawl!" yelled Peach to Mario and Luigi.

Now the 3 Heroes are enthusiastic about this!

It's going to be fun...REAL fun...and they'll be showing it across the news!

But who will tell the news on TV...by the two familiar people in Harvest Moon...

End of Ch4!

It's Akari and Takeru! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch5 Two Sayains...one who many people knows and one who is mysterious!

"News Alert!" "News Alert!" "Calling all Heroes!" "Calling all Heroes!" "For The Food Fight of Brawl!"

"Oh...and don't forget to sign up!"

Every Hero came for the Tournament like Sonic, Mickey Mouse, Robin, Aang, Link, Ike, Marth, and Someone that many people should know about him...

"GOKU WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Chi-Chi who they were in Wuhu Island in some hotel (I forgot what's it called). Then Goku came in an instant.

"Yeah Chi-Chi what's up?"said Goku

"GOKU THERE'S A FOOD TOURNAMENT IN THE MAIN ROOM! You should enter and if you win you win one million of any kind of money in any universe! So...YOU SHOULD BE SIGNING IN ALREADY IT'S ONLY OPEN FOR ONE MINUTE ALREADY!"

"WHAT A FOOD TOURNAMENT YOU NEVER TOLD ME NOW I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

"Why don't you use telerportation?"

"Oh yeahhh..."

"Bye Chi-Chi!" said Goku as he teleported.

Later...

Goku had already signed up until someone you know came in.

"Im here to sign up please." said the mysterious girl.

"Oh sorry we finished a minute ago." said Pelly (From Animal Crossing).

Then she moves time with her fingers clicking.

"Look at the time please." she said.

"Oh we still have 1 minute left strange... it was after that... oh well what's your first and last name?" asked Pelly.

"Silver Moon."

"Whole or first and last name?"

"First and last name."

"Ok then enter!" said Pelly.

The girl who name was Silver went inside.

Nobody was in the Main Entrance except her so it gave her a great advantage of winning so she went inside the Food Tournament.

"DunDunDun!" "Hi my name is Takeru!" "LaLaLa!" "Hi my name Akari!" "And we are the newscasters for the Food Fight of Brawl!"

"Ok here are the Contestants!" said Akari.

"Mickey, Oswald, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Kirby (He's cute!), Link, Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, Zelda, Peach, Samus, Snake, Pikachu, Red (Who is Pokemon Trainer), Jigglypuff, Pichu, Lucario, Roy, Mewtwo, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Aang, Danny Phantom, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie )She's hungry!), Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy...whoa there's a LOT of people...Akari why won't you do the REST ok?" said Takeru tiredly.

"Ok!" said Akari happily.

"Here's Goofy, Donald, Minnie, Ortensia, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Yoshi (Oh jesus I forgot Yoshi!), King Dedede, Toon Link, Fox, Falco, Captain Falco, Starfy, Owen What the-oh never mind!, Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Daisy (Want to kick ass!), Goku...

"OMG! GOKU YOU CAME IN LAST!" yelled Akari. "You're one of the biggest eaters ever!"

"What Chi-Chi didn't say there was going to be a Food Tournament!" said Goku.

"I HEARD THAT!" screamed Chi-Chi.

"Oh...wait Akari you missed one." said Takeru.

"I did!" said a shocked Akari. "I never forget not EVEN once!"

"Well...why is there no one behind Goku?" asked Akari.

Then the girl, Silver came in.

"Finally I found the place!" said Silver. "I didn't came late did I cause I'm always late!" said Silver who was wearing the same uniform Goku was wearing.

"Hey you're wearing the same clothes as me!" Said Goku. "Wait...why are you wearing the same clothes as me?"

"Um..." Silver was going to say it until Takeru said...

"There's no time to talk about freakin clothes so you guys better hurry or it's going to start any moment!" "Oh and Silver the last person who signed up...now GO!"

"Where?" said Goku and Silver at the same time.

"OMG! The freakin door is just in FRONT of you now GO!" yelled Akari.

"OK!" said Goku as he ran and Silver ran as well...now let The Food Tornament begin!

WHO will win? WHO will lose? And more importantly WHO will eat!

Find out in the next chapter TBBPE!

End of Ch5!

Next is funnier! :D And Random Doggie Conversations! Someone ELSE will be there too!


	6. Chapter 6

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch6 The Happy Cow and Hot or Chilli Dog Arguement!

"First is Mickey vs Sonic!" yelled Takeru. "In food eating time!"

"Yeah! WHOOO! Sweet! GO Mickey! GO Sonic!" shouted many people.

"Hope who will win and place your bets now when this commertial is finished." said Akari.

"Hi everybody! This toy is the best toy you'll ever have!" said some dude in the TV.

Then the song comes in...

_Happy Cow! Happy Cow!_

_Won't go away!_

_Happy Cow! Happy Cow!_

_Will stay to play!_

End of song!

"Buy one Today!'

"OMG! Daddy can we have one?" squealed Bowser Jr. and Wendy.

"NO!" shouted Bowser. "That HAPPY COW is mine!"

"Are you fuckin retarded!" shouted Roy right in his dad's face!

"COW TIME!" yelled Bunston (From Legendary Starfy).

"Was that how the Milky Way was born?" said Lindsay (From TTDS).

"Cows can FLY!" yelled Sokka (From Avatar: TLA) as he saw that the Happy Cow has wings.

"OH NO I fear the COWS!" thought Zim (From Invader Zim) as he was sweating a lot.

"Hey the Food Fight of Brawl is starting now!" yelled Midna (From Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) as she was pointing at the big huge TV.

"Welcome back and Let's begin!" yelled both of the Newscasters who has Happy Cows in their hands!

Mickey Mouse has a ton a Chilli dogs and, Sonic The Hedgehog has a ton of Hot dogs.

Mickey looked at Sonic and, Sonic looked at Mickey and they said...

"SWITCH!" as they both switched their Dogs.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

They were eating like Yogi Bears when it started and they're already halfway finished!

But it was a tie! XD

"I-It's a tie!" yelled Akari as she crushed her Happy Cow with her bare hands.

"Well looks like were going to do the Vote of Fate!" yelled Takeru with dramaticness in his voice.

"You need to chose which Dog is better...Chilli Dog or Hot Dog and If one of them has the most votes than the other...you'll win!" said Akari with excitement in her voice.

"Hot for Mickey and Chilli for Sonic!" said Takeru. "Vote Now!"

Everyone was voting...even the Judges Phineas, Ferb and Me who's name Golden...and even The Newscasters!

"I say Hot Dog!" said Zim.

"Chilli Dogs are BETTER than plain Hot Dogs!" shouted Dib at Zim.

Then they were arguing...like Drake and Josh! :P

"Hot Dogs are like Heaven!" squealed Koops.

"The Chilli Dogs are made from GOD than those Hot Dogs Koops!" said Kooper.

Then they were arguing...Hehehe...

"Akari, you should pick Chilli Dogs instead of Hot Dogs..." said Takeru.

"HELL NO I'm not! Hot Dogs are awesome!" shouted Akari.

Then THEY were aguing...JESUS...

Let's just say many people are arguing which Dog is better ok.

Till I said...

"STOP ALL THE RUCKUS YOU BASTARDS WE HAVE GOT ALL THE VOTES FROM EVERYBODY!"

"WINNER IIIIIIIIIIIS...Mickey!"

"GO Mickey!" cheered the Mickey Mouse Fans!

"Aw man..." said a morosed Sonic until Mickey walked up to him.

"Don't worry Sonic you did your best..." said Mickey kindly to Sonic. "Plus...I can never beat you in a racing contest...you're Sonic the Hedgehog after all!"

All the things Mickey said to him was very nice so he said..."Thank You Mickey."

"You're welcome Sonic." said Mickey as the shaked hands and became new friends...

Goku is winning big and is on to the semi finals who just has to beat one person...KIRBY...

Who will be the Champion? Who will Lose BIG time? And one more thing that Ferb says!

"What happened to Pikachu and Where is Perry?"

Find out next chapter!

End of Ch6!

Pikachu is in BIG trouble with his friends Pichu and Jigglypuff!

Perry escaped by someone who is a FOX!

Vanessa will be seen next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch7 Meet Perry's Girlfriend and a "Shocked" Malfunction!

"We're now on the semi-finals and Goku and Kirby are the only ones left...WHO will win and WHO will lose!" yelled Takeru.

"This will be the most Enthusiastic show you'll ever see in you WHOLE freakin life!" yelled Akari.

"Here's Goku!" shouted Takeru.

Goku went inside the enterance waving his hand at everyone who's watching him.

Many cheers and screams can be heard from the Crowd.

"YEAH GOKU! YOU CAN DO IT! DO IT FOR ME! THAT MONEY IS MINE!" yelled Chi-Chi as she was ripping her pillow in half, hoping her husband will win!

"Wow! Dad is on the Food Fight of Brawl!" said Gohan.

"Grandpa will win!" cheered Pan.

"I got a feeling something...unexpected will happen..." thought Gotan as he felt something strange.

"Here's Kirby!"

Kirby was saying "Poyo!" happily to everybody that was watching him.

Lots of people were saying "Awwww!" to him but everyone else just cheered for him.

Yeah GO Kirby! cheered Fololo and Falala.

"He's SO going to win and I'm betting you 20 bucks if I was right!" said Knuckle Joe to Silica.

"Ok...If that guy named Goku wins...I get the 20 bucks." said Silica.

"Deal!"as they both shake hands.

"He could just swallow the whole thing in a few seconds...right?" said Magolor.

"Yeah...but it says no swallowing...that's the rules." replied Tiff.

"Aw...man...Kirby could had beat them all if he CAN swallow...in the Tournament." said Marx.

Meta Knight didn't talk at all...he just stood there...not even moving a muscle! It's because he had a strange feeling something is going to happen...like Gotan had felt.

The ONLY ONE who knows IT going to happen...is Pinkie Pie because when her body shakes an awful lot...it means something unexpected is going to HAPPEN!

"Oh no I'm shaking a lot!" thought Pinkie Pie in Horror.

To Perry and Doof...

Perry was doing his best to get out of the toilet like Laser Pen, Moving a Lot and even a random CHAINSAW he got from nowhere.

It was no use...

Until someone opened the bathroom window...

When Perry turned around...he was suprized yet happy that SHE was here to save him.

She used a Take-Off glue and all of the glue that was stucked underneath Perry was all consumed.

Then he got off in the toilet and thanked the girl.

Now it's time to teach Doof a lesson...

"Finally it's done!" yelled Doofensmirtz. "Oh Perry the Platypus...Perr-!" he stopped as he got punched in the face.

"Perry the Platypus!" yelled Doof in shock. "And...Kiki the Fox! now in more shock.

"You helped him get out did you?"said Doof...who was not in shock...it happened only a few times before...when Perry was stuck or in trouble.

"Now it's time to teach him that he'll never FORGET it!" shouted Kiki with rage on her voice because he doesn't want her boyfriend getting hurt.

"Now we fight!" yelled Perry with courage.

"Ring!" "Ring!"

"Wait! Vanessa is calling me!" said Doof who was actually relieved.

"Hello Vanessa! What just happened?"

"Dad! You won't believe what I just saw inside there!" shouted Vanessa.

"I saw Fairies, Weird Creatures, Ghosts, Beaches, Talking Ponies, A Hotel and BlahBlahBlah all of that!"

"Whoa...have you become TOTALLY insane Vanessa!" yelled Doof.

"No I'm not just...go look inside!" shouted Vanessa as she hung up. She was mad but, it is very hard to understand something that's impossible to happen!

"Sigh...let just get this over with..." said Doof with deppresion in his evil heart.

To the Food Fight of Brawl...

"Ready...Set...GO!"

Man...they were eating the food faster than you can say noodles!

"Goku!" "clap!" "clap!" "Kirby!" "clap!" "clap!"

Meanwhile in Sacred Grove...

"Man...I can't believe we lost!" said an ashamed Jigglypuff.

"Only Kirby and this guy named Goku are left...but I feel we just forgeting someone." said Pichu.

"Wait! Do you hear flapping?" said Pikachu as he thought an enemy was coming to get them.

When the three looked up...they screamed and run for their lives because one of those bird things that are only in the Twilight Realm was attacking them.

"Run! It's going to eat us!" yelled Jigglypuff who was BEYOND scared. She looks pale as snow!

"Look guys I found a random door here!" shouted Pichu happily.

"Great now let's go!" said Jigglypuff who was now relieved.

"Hurry! It's coming!" yelled Pikachu as Pichu opened the door.

They both went inside and inside...it looks like some sort of machine that was working all nice and properly.

But then that shadow bird came in!

"Pichu how can you forget to close the fuckin door!" yelled Jigglypuff in rage because of Pichu's forgetiness...

"Well it looks like I'm going to use Thunderbolt...stay back." said Pikachu as his friends moved back away from him.

"Pika...CHUUUU!"

The Thunderbolt hit the shadow bird right on target...the bird was destroyed...but he didn't know it malfuntioned the machine too...which powers EVERYTHING inside the Party.

As then Goku and Kirby were going to eat their last cake...ALL of the Power including the TV has shut down!

"Nooooooo!" yelled "Everyone"!

"So...who won the bet?" said Knuckle Joe.

Silica just punch him by her fists and shouted...

"This is more fuckin important then the stupid bet Knuckle Joe!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" sceamed Chi-Chi as she fainted.

"Grandma?" nervously said Pan.

"Don't worry Pan...she does it sometimes when something random comes in." said Gohan is a calm tone.

Meta Knight, Goten and Pinkie Pie were suprized that IT just happened! Well...Pinkie already knows it was going to happen anyway.

"I won! Poyo!"

They both won so they were thinking about who will get the money...until Silver told them this...

"Since you both won...why won't you cut the reward in half...DUH!"

"Oh yeah!" said Goku in excitement.

"Oh...and Goku?" said Silver.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"Sure! Everybody who inside here is all friends to me!"

"Yes..." said Silver in a normal way but deep down...she was so Elated and Happy!

So Goku and Kirby happily have 500,000 zeni/star coins for their friends and family.

And they had MUCH fun in the Tournament...and a new bond from Sonic and Mickey...and meeting Kirby...and How it all started...and Silver being a new friend to Goku...

NEXT EPISODE: Horror inside the Cursed Castles...except one!

End of the Episode 1!

This will scare you and a LOT people WILL die in this scene and It's all because of HIM!

Tabuu will kill a lot of innoncent people inside the Party PnF just made...FUCK HIM!

This will make even MYSELF CRY!

Many Family...Hurt/Comfort...Romance...Friendship...and ANGASTY...even a few of my Faves will die! :'(

That's...how MY feelings change...Happiness...to Dreary...

You'll vote these Questions!

Who will live?

Who will die?


	8. Chapter 8

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Episode 2 and Ch8 The Horror of the Cursed Castles...except ONE and The Death Begins Now...

Akari and Takeru shouted some important yet fun news...from Phineas and Ferb.

"Everyone! Everyone! Report to the Castle Door immediately!"

Everyone you guys know are coming to the Castle Door enterance...where Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy and Suzy are standing in front of the door.

"Ok! Who's ready to PARTY!" shouted Phineas excitedly.

"We are!" screamed everyone.

"Ok here's the rules people! You all get a paper in the Bucket of Fate and if you get a number...that will be your group and the Castle your Parting!" screamed Candace.

"WHOOOOOOO!" screamed Everyone.

"Well...except Princess Celestia's Castle...her Castle still has no electricity from the malfunction earlier...and we don't know who did it." said Ferb.

"Pika...(It's all my fault...)" said Pikachu sadly as he went downer than usual.

"Let's all get in People time to have fun were you going...oh and if you have a GOLD star...you're the leader in your group!" yelled Phineas.

Everyone went inside the Door and went to their Castles!

"Yoshi. (Hm...looks like I'm the leader)." said Yoshi.

"What?" said Mario.

"Oh wait...let me give all of the people who can't talk a talk watch!" said Phineas happily.

"Wow! I'm the leader!" said Tiff.

"Wow Tiff you're the leader!" said Kirby happily.

"Hah! I'm always the leader...thank god!" shouted Chris happily.

The TDS people were mad about this...not again!

"Whoa and I thought Twlilight was the leader!"said AppleJack.

"What you're the leader!" said a shocked Twilight.

"I'm the leader." said Lucario.

"But I'm better than you Lucario!" said Link awesomely.

"Heh...I'm the leader now." said Shadow.

"No Fuckin way!" shouted Scrouge.

"Wheeee! I'm the Leader!" said Crash.

"What! but you're just a kid!" said Owen from...HM.

"But he's a kid who can beat your ass!" said Coco.

"Whoohoo! I'm the leader!" cheered Goku.

"What! Why you Kakarot!" said Vegeta furiously.

As they were going to Party inside the Castle they were assigned to go...ther was someone lurking in Celestia's Castle Hallways...

"Hey...this Castle isn't cursed...the Smash Ball must be here...but were?" said Silver who was thinking where it is.

"Look Silver I found it!" said Golden as she had open the Janitor's closet and gotten the Smash Ball.

"What! You already found it! We only been here for five minutes!" said Silver who was completely Bewildered.

"What? I'm a random Person!"

"Ok...where should we hide it?"

"I don't know...what about you?"

"Why not in your cloud that shows everything you want to see?"

"Oh yeah! I'll get it!"

As Golden got the Cloud...she put the Smash Ball inside of it.

"Where should we put the cloud?" said Silver.

"What about Celestia's room?"

"Yeah...that's a good place to put the Cloud there!"

"Hey look Silver I see many people going inside the Cursed Castles to Party!" said Golden happily.

"What! They don't know the 4 other Castles are cursed by...TABUU!" said Silver in Horror yet Angry.

"Hey Silver! Why won't you tell them that the Castles are Cursed and bring them here?"

"Wow...that's a smart idea!"

"Yes...but you better bring even just ONE hero! So he/she can touch the Smash Ball and Break the Curse and bring all of the people who died if they did!"

"Yeah...but do I tell them all at one time or each one of a time?"

"One of a time because the story will be so bewildering if you put all of them at once!"

"Ok...I'll be going and help my friends so you protect the Cloud in Celestia's room ok?"

"No worries! I'm the RANDOM GIRL!"

As Silver went she flied to the Mushroom Castle where Group Yoshi and Shadow where!

At the Mushroom Castle...

The Group are parting like Animals!  
People were doing the Mango dance line!Many foods all in many kinds and types of them!

Then some Mysterious Cloked Figure came in front of the enterance and Chanted some mysterious words...they were not even in English! It's in Spanish! D:

Everyone except Silver the girl knew what he said.

"He's saying _ Darkness...Darkness...make this Castle fall...Darkness...Darkness...will kill them all!_" whispered Silver.

When he sang the curse...he went away...and Silver yelled to everyone!

"Everyone run to the door or HE'LL lock you guys up in this Castle which is CURSED!"

"What!" yelled everyone who some are too scared to move and others who are running to the door already!

But Tabuu already closed it and was heading to Hyrule Castle.

"Oh no...sorry guys I got to hurry or He'll Severely Curse the Other Castles!" yelled Silver as she flew away to Hyrule Castle.

As Silver went they heard a bloody scream in the Girls Restroom.

Everyone ran to the restroom and saw Koopie and her blood everywhere.

Someone even wrote with her blood..."Don't go to the Garden..." it says.

"NOOOO! Koopie!" yelled Koops as he cried since his...girlfriend died.

"I'm so sorry Koops...for your lost." said Maria who comfort him.

To Silver's mind...

"Silver? Silver can you hear me?" said Golden.

"Loud and clear Golden."

"Great I need you to tell them about their Bosses weakness in each Castle!"

"Ok...Tabuu already cursed the castles anyway...so Mushroom Castle is first to go!"

"Ok! Do that...I have company here already."

"Who?" asked Silver.

"Koopie's spirit. She died already and man...she's crying a lot...I got to make her smile again!"

"Is she watching Koops?"

"Yeah...they always stick together...Koopie even said to me she'll be watching his boyfriend for 6 hours." said Golden

"Ok Golden...I'll be going to Mushroom Castle. See ya!"

At the Castle where Golden is...

Tabuu came to curse Celestia's Castle but there was a force field made by the Smash Ball.

"I can't get through...the Smash Ball must be inside of that Castle..." said Tabuu as he went to his throne and called his minians.

"My Knights go get the Smash Ball NOW!"

"Yes Sir!" said 20 knights.

"Aaaw...don't worry Koopie...when this is over you and Koops will be together again." said Golden comforting Koopie until she heard a knock on the enterance door!

When Golden rushed to the enterance door, she opened it and it was the 20 knights.

"We came here to get the Smash Ball! Surrender or Die!" said one of the Knights.

"What's a Smash Ball?" asked Golden.

"Um...a rainbow thing." said a Knight.

"What's a rainbow?"

"A...colorful thing with color like yellow-?" said another Knight.

"Gasp!" "What's is Yellow?"

"Uh..." said the 20 knights.

"Ok I'm bored! Let's play tag!" said Golden as she tagged a knight. "You're it!" as she ran.

"Get HER!" screamed a Knight as the others were running for Golden.

"KOOPIE! We're playing tag and the Knights are it! Don't let them tag you!" shouted Golden as she was running around.

"Ok I'm playing!" yelled Koopie.

Then Golden went to the Bathroom.

"Hey open the door or DIE!" said one of the Knights who was pounding on the door.

"CAN YOU SEE I'M DOING THE RESTROOM HERE!" yelled Golden. "I'M DOING NUMBER TWO!"

"Ew! Ok then tell me when your done so we can pound the door and kill you!" said the Knight.

3 hours later...

"Are you done?" said the Knight

"HEY!"

The 20 Knights turned around and saw Golden and Koopie, holding the book they needed to make a spell on them.

"Mitty Kitty oh what a Pity!" said Golden as the 20 Knights turned into Kittens.

"Ok! Koopie you can have a kitten to cuddle with because I'm NOT touching one!" said Golden.

"Why?" asked Koopie who was cuddling an orange kitten.

"Allergies."

"Oh..."

As only one person (Who's Koopie) died right now what's happening to the other Castles right now?

What's in that Garden? What will Tabuu do since his Knights turned to Kittens? What in the World Perry, Kiki and Doof are doing?

Find out next Chapter in TBBPE!

End of Ch8!

Poor Koopie... :'(

Someone who is Sonic's best friend in the "old" days is going to die next!

What's happening inside Castle 2?


	9. Chapter 9

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch9 The Trio Fairy Killers and one other one and More Deaths!

Yoshi's Group: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Goombario, Watt, Sushi, Flurrie, Vivian, Birdo, Bow, Bombette, Parakarry, Koops, Kooper, Dry Bones, Boo, King Boo, Lakilulu, Lakister, Larry, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Ludwig, Kamek, Kammy, Paper Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Luna, Master Luma, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, DK, Diddy, Tiny, Dixie, Funkey, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Parakoopa, Goomba, Paragoomba, Monty Mole, Blooper, Baby DK.

Shadow's Group: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Chesse, Vanilla, Vector, , Omega, Maria, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Rouge, Scrouge, MetalSonic, Bunnie, Chris, Cosmoe, Espio, Chip, Elise, Alicia, Omochao, Honey, Nick, Classic Sonic, Big,Gamma, Jet, Knuckles, Mickey, Oswald, Donald, Goofy, Max, Minnie, Ortensia.

AppleJack's Group:

Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Swetie Bell, Trixie, Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Derpy, Spike, ShiningArmor, Chrysalis, Discord, Starfy, Starly, Moe, Bunston, Snips, Papes, Ronk, MashTooth.

Chris's Group:

Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Courtney, Beth, Alejandro, Cody, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridget, Chris, Chef, Trent, Harold, Sierra, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Tak.

Tiff's Group:

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King Dedede, SailorD, BandannaD, Sword, Blade, Adeleine, Ribbon, Knuckle Joe, Silica, Prince Fluff, Lololo, Lalala, ChuChu, Gooey, Marx, Magalor, Galacta, Arthur, Dracato, Falspar, Nonsurat, Garlude, Jecra, Tokori, Escargoon, WaddleDoo, WaddleDee, Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Zero, Drawcia, Nightmare.

Lucario's Group:

Link, Zelda, Midna, Tetra, Toon Link, Sheik, WolfLink, Collin, Illia, Epona, DarkLink, Shadow Link, Ganandorf, Navy, Pickachu, Pichu, JigglyPuff, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario, Ash, May, Misty, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Max, Keith and Kate.

Crash's Group:

Akari, Takeru, Luke, Owen, Bo, Dale, Ramsey, Cloe, Jin, Anissa, Kathy, Chase, Maya, Selena, Rennie, Toby, Gill, Luna, Julius, Candace, HarvestSpirits, Calvin, Phoebe, Spyro, Sparks, Cynder, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Norm, Nyna.

Goku's Group:

Robin, Starfire, Ravin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Azula, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Suzy, Isabella, Vanessa, Baljeet, Buford, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Marrin, Picollo, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Pan, Videl, Toph and Suki.

Dead: Koopie

Let's begin! Castle 1...Yoshi's and Shadow's group went apart because they were in panic when they saw Koopie's dead body...and a Red looking Fairy.

In the Basement Castle...

"What are we up against!" said Goomba.

"Ok...since that red thing is a fairy...who can use magic around here?" said Yoshi.

Some of them put their heads down while the others just shrugged.

"Why won't we tell Sonic's Team?" said Bow.

"Yeah that's a Great idea! So...who has a Cellphone?" said Yoshi.

Peach raised her hand up and said...

"I got one!"

"Does it work?" said Mario nervously.

"Wait let me check...FUCK the batteries dead!" yelled Peach.

Many Gasps were heard and Goombella said...

"So we got to walk to Shadow's Group!"

"We don't even know where they are...like think if they go to the GARDEN by accident!" screamed Ludwig. "They could be dead by now!"

"Looks like we got to stick together...hm...even the Basement has a long tunnel...I wonder where it takes us to?" wondered Yoshi.

"You're not thinking of making us go there to the Tunnels are you!" yelled Diddy Kong.

"They could be Monsters in the-!" yelled Dixie until something is Banging on the Door...HARD...

"Oh My God we're all going to die!" screamed Toadette in panic.

"Let's go in the Tunnels and RUN!" yelled Yoshi.

Everyone was running when a Black Fairy opened the Door!

Monty Mole tripped down and the Black Fairy took his soul and he screamed...and Koopa saw everything that just happened and ran with the others.

In the Dining room...

"Holy Shit did you guys heard a scream!" yelled Rouge.

"God..." said Max who is very scared now and hugged his dad for comfort.

"Don't worry son..." said Goofy who was hugging Max until...

"Bang!" "Bang!" as the Dinning room door was banging.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed everyone.

As the door broke...it was a Purple Fairy who came in!  
The Fairy was going straight to SONIC!

Until...Sally went between the two and the Fairy turned her to stone instead.

"Sally!" screamed Sonic as tears came to his face.

"We got to go Sonic...it's too late too save her." said Amy who was sad for Sonic and Sally.

Sonic nodded and gave one last look at Sally then he went with the group somewhere like...Princess Peach's Bedroom.

Somewhere in the Tunnel...

"God! First Koopie, and now Monty Mole!" said Lakister as he can't take it anymore.

"Man...did you guys heard even more screams earlier...I think it was Shadow's Group who were in trouble." said Parakoopa.

"I hope no one died on their team..." said Wendy who was worried about them.

"Hey Guys!"

Everyone turned up and it was Silver who has some kind of Phone in her hands and Two hats in the other.

"Here! Have this phone so you can call Shadow's group when I give them the other Phone and the Hats!" said Silver.

"Oh yeah I got to tell you...the Red Fairy kills with Blood all over, the Black Fairy takes People's souls and the Purple Fairy turns people to stone." said Silver as she was a wise girl. "If you see a GREEN Fairy...you BETTER run...it could do all three and kills more than one!"

"So...see ya!" said Silver as she Teleported to Shadow's Group.

To Peach's Bedroom...

"Hey guys!" said Silver as she came to Shadow's Group.

"You guys better need these if you want to call Yoshi's Group!" as Silver handed them the Phone.

"Oh! Mickey...Oswald...come here I got something special here!" said Silver.

Mickey and Oswald came in front of Silver and she handed them the two hats.

"With this...you can turn to Sorcerers and now you have the POWER to destroy the Fairy and the Boss and the Boss's weak spot is the wand!" said Silver happily.

"I got to go and give the other groups the Phone so you can call them." said Silver the Sayian as she flew away.

Now Mick and Ozzie are Sorcerers!

"Now let's stay here until something bangs the door again...and find another door...like a secret door so we can escape!" said Silver the Hedgehog.

To Castle 2...

Tiff's Group fell in a pitfall and are in the Kitchen until Lucario's Group are in the Hallways trying to find Tiff's Group.

What would happen to Tiff's and Lucario's Group? Who's the Boss there? WHAT are the Spirits, Golden is with are doing?

Find out next chapter of TBBPE!

End of Ch9!

Sonic is still crying about Sally...thinking why he didn't save her instead...only Mickey, Manic, Sonia, Tails and Amy could make him feel better.

It will be Bloodier next chapter...yeesh...

I'm a BAD girl..."sniff!"

A hero is going to DIE next!

Why do I like this?


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch10 The Castle 2 is Next and Ghostly Legends!

Tiff's Group:

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King Dedede, SailorD, BandannaD, Sword, Blade, Adeleine, Ribbon, Knuckle Joe, Silica, Prince Fluff, Lololo, Lalala, ChuChu, Gooey, Marx, Magalor, Galacta, Arthur, Dracato, Falspar, Nonsurat, Garlude, Jecra, Tokori, Escargoon, WaddleDoo, WaddleDee, Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Zero, Drawcia, Nightmare.

Lucario's Group:

Link, Zelda, Midna, Tetra, Toon Link, Sheik, WolfLink, Collin, Illia, Epona, DarkLink, Shadow Link, Ganandorf, Navy, Pickachu, Pichu, JigglyPuff, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario, Ash, May, Misty, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Max, Keith and Kate.

Dead: Koopie, Monty Mole and Sally but no one here...YET.

**Boss: Ju-on...(Which means the Grudge!) who is in the library.**

**Only way to kill the boss...is to burn her bones. (Which is up in the Attic.) **

Let's Begin!

"Oh no...I hate Kitchens! It has knives and everything that's sharp in here!" said Tuff who is completely freaked out!

It was silently eerie in the Kitchen...like something is going to get in here any moment...

Then **Slash!**

Waddle Dee got cut in Half!

And his blood spilled on everyone.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Garlude.

_Tek...Tek..._

"What the HELL is that!" yelled King Dedede.

_Teke...Teke..._

"Ok...this is not funny at all..." said Ribbon.

_Teketeketeketeketeketeke!_

**Slash!**

Gooey was cut in half and now there's even more BLOOD...even some intestines like the liver or heart.

"RUUUUUUUUN!" screamed Escargoon in horror.

Everyone was running like hell from the Kitchen which is in the east but...some of them were in little groups...and one of them is alone.

Now...the rest of Tiff's group are in the east Hallways in 1st floor...Meta Knight, Arthur, Falspar, Dragato, Nonsurat and Galacta Knight are in the closet in the 2nd floor...and Kirby (who is ALONE) is in the living room in the 2nd floor too...

On the north hallways in the 4th floor...

"Shit! Did you heard Tiff's group screaming!" yelled Dawn.

"We should call them with the telephone Silver gave us a long time ago." said Midna who has the telephone in her hand.

"Hello?" said Midna.

"Oh god! It's you Midna!" said Tiff who is using her phone.

"Whoa! Calm down Tiff...what happened?" said Midna who was worried.

"Whaaah! It was horrible Midna! Waddle Dee and Gooey were cut in half!" cried Tiff.

"JESUS...C-cut in half! It could be the Teketeke!" yelled Midna in fear.

"Teke what?"

"The Teketeke Tiff! It cuts people in half and runs super fast!"

"That's the one who killed them..."

"Yeah...but I thought it was just a legend...Tiff be careful if you see, hear, smell, feel, touth anything that's weird or strange...you better run!"

Sure...ok...Midna...Kirby is-!

"What happened to the puffball of cuteness Tiff! He better not be DEAD!"

"No...he's lost..."

"God...we'll tell you if we found him ok."

"Ok...but also the Star Warriors are lost too..."

"Don't worry Tiff...just...Hope that they'll be safe...Bye Tiff."

"Ok...Bye Midna..."

Midna hang up the phone and Navy said...

"H-Hey...where's Pikachu?"

Everyone looked around but no sign of Pikachu anywhere...

"Oh no Pikachu...we got to find him...FAST!" yelled Ash who was extremely worried about his friend.

To Pikachu in the 3rd floor...

"God...I'm lost...who's was screaming around here anyway..." said Pikachu who was scared.

Then he saw a little girl with long hair walking to the LIBRARY.

"Oh! Hey wait! Can you help me...I'm lost." shouted Pikachu as he went to the Library.

The Girl was just standing there...then she turned around and looked at Pikachu with her eerie eyes and face.

Pikachu noticed she had a knife in her hand and was walking towards him.

"W-what are you doing! N-no wait can I say my last words..." cried Pikachu.

She stopped and nodded.

"Who was the one who cursed the Castle?" asked Pikachu.

Then...she told him who did it...someone who he thought already died and HATE him so much.

"F-Fuck HIM!" screamed Pikachu as he shocked the girl with thunderbolt.

The girl took damage and was furious at the yellow mouse so she stabbed him many times with the knife.

Blood was coming all over Pikachu and Pikachu was dying...so he said his TRUE final words...

"B-Bye everyone...b-bye Ash..." whispered Pikachu with tears in his eyes and...died.

The girl stabbed him until he died and laugh crazily like if she enjoyed killing innoncent people.

"He...hehehe...HAHAHA!" yelled the Grudge.

Pikachu has died and so as 2 other people. What would happen to Kirby? Does Meta Knight and the others have a plan? Will Lucario's team find Pikachu's Body? And will Ash avenge Pikachu by killing the one who's responsible?

Find out next Chapter in TBBPE!

End of Ch10!  
I cried when Pikachu died! :'(

Who will die next?

Meta Knight will find Kirby...I think?

Freddy Kroger is coming to Kill Kirby!

Or is he...hm...


	11. Chapter 11

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch11 Freddy Krogger's Worst Nightmare and The BIG find!

Tiff's Group:

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Sailor Dee, BandannaDee, Sword, Blade, Adeleine, Ribbon, Knuckle Joe, Silica, Prince Fluff, Lololo, Lalala, ChuChu, Marx, Magalor, Galacta, Arthur, Dracato, Falspar, Nonsurat, Garlude, Jecra, Tokori, Escargoon, WaddleDoo, Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Zero, Drawcia, Nightmare.

Lucario's Group:

Link, Zelda, Midna, Tetra, Toon Link, Sheik, Wolf Link, Collin, Illia, Epona, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Ganandorf, Navy, Pichu, JigglyPuff, Red, Mewtwo, Lucario, Ash, May, Misty, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Max, Keith and Kate.

Dead: Koopie, Monty Mole, Sally, Waddle Dee, Gooey and Pikachu.

Let's Begin!

To Kirby...

"T-Tiff? Ribbon? Marx? Anybody!" yelled Kirby who is lost.

"Hehehe...you're my next kill..." thought Freddy who heard someone who is lost.

A few minutes later...

Kirby was walking around the hallways until he felt a presence around here.

Kirby shivered at the cold feeling around here...and Freddy came out of nowhere and was going to kill him with his sharp claws.

"Dieeeee-!" yelled Freddy until he saw it was KIRBY!

His BIGGEST nightmare ever!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed Freddy like a little girl or...BIG MAMA.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Kirby.

"JESUS! Now he can talk! That is worse than before!" yelled Freddy as he ran away.

Kirby just innoncently looked where he left and kept walking to find the others.

To Lucario's group...

"Pikachu! Where are you!" yelled Ash.

"Pikachu!" shouted Mewtwo.

"Gosh...where could that mouse be?" said Dark Link in thought.

"Hey...what's that awful smell?" said Misty.

As they were still walking to this hallway...the smell got worse.

"Hey guys...I...I think it's coming from the bathroom..." said Kate (From Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of something whatever).

When they open the door...they almost screamed and puked!

There was blood everywhere and in the bathtub...there was Pikachu laying lifessly in the bathtub...and it was an ugly sight.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed everyone but Ash who was stunned to see his best friend dead.

"Nooooooooo! Pikachu!" yelled Ash with tears in his eyes and holding Pikachu tightly.

Sadness came into everyone...some put their heads down...others cried...until Sheik turned around and saw something FRIGHTNING...then she was tugging Illia's shirt.

"What?" asked Illia as she turned around and Sheik pointed to the scary thing.

"Gasp! G-G-G-G-Guys...t-turn around." said Illia who was shivering.

Everyone except for Ash turned around and got even more scared then before.

"Ash...turn around...please..." said May who was tugging his jacket.

Ash turned around at the figure but not scared at all...he was angry...VERY angry that he punched a brick wall and broke it down!

Everyone went back a little from Ash and Ash was walking towards the Figure.

"Fuck you son of a Bitch! You killed my best friend!" yelled Ash as he pushed the figure hard.

The figure went back a little by his push and said...

"I'm not the one who killed him...but...I will kill...YOU." said the Figure and it's voice sounded like a WOMEN!

Then she stabbed Ash with an Axe right in the head.

"No! Ash!" cried Dawn who went up to Ash.

Everyone screamed again and Toon Link flushed the toilet twice...and a secret elevator magicaly came behind the toilet.

"Zelda...why do you have a secret elevator in the bathroom?" asked Toon Link.

"Um...for cheating the Easter Egg Hunt to get the Golden Egg...it takes you to the Attic." said Zelda nervously.

"So THAT'S how you always get the Golden Egg!" said Wolf Link.

"Let's get in now or she'll kill us!" yelled Lucario as everyone was going in the elevator.

"No wait! What about Ash!" cried Dawn to everyone else until...the woman was getting closer to her...ready to stab her with the Axe.

"Look behind you!" screamed Red.

Dawn turned around and screamed as the woman was stabing her chest furiously. Blood splattered around the floor.

"Put the elevator to Attic Zelda!" yelled Jigglypuff to Zelda.

"There!" said Zelda as the elevator was moving up to the attic.

"I'll get youuuuuuu!" yelled the ghost woman as her voice echoed around the elevator...and was going up and up...

"God...this is horrible...Ash...Dawn...gone." said Brock who was sad that 2 of his friends are gone.

"Hey...are we there yet?" said Navi.

"Nope...not yet Navi." said Zelda.

15 seconds later...

"Are we there yet?" said Navi.

"No." said everyone.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

3 minutes later...

"Are we there yet now?" asked Navi.

"No!" yelled everyone.

"Fuck she is annoying!" yelled Zelda.

"You see what I have to live for 5 freakin YEARS!" yelled Link who is now used to it.

"Well we don't!" yelled everyone.

"Navi...why won't you chew this freakin gum...ok." said Kate as she gave the gum to Navi.

"What's gum?" said Navi.

"Dammit! This fucking fairy is killing me!" screamed Keith.

"Finally we're here!" yelled Zelda.

"Yay!" said Navi who is now flying to the Attic.

Until...Jason got her and squashed her with his bare hands.

Everyone screamed that some dude with a chainsaw killed Navi with his bare hands.

"Well...Thank you for killing that annoying Fairy anyway!" said Mewtwo who is now relieved that the fairy died.

"Mewtwo...did you know that she was one of the few people who can HEAL!" screamed Link.

"Oh...I didn't know that."

"You guys...will DIE next." said Jason as he turned his chainsaw on.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed everyone.

What will happen to Lucario's group?What in the world Meta Knight and the others are doing in that closet? Will Kirby find someone...anyone?

Find out next Chapter in TBBPE!

End of Ch11!

We are going to Castle 3 NEXT!

I hope Kirby won't die...

Crazy Arguements will be in next chapter.

Some Ponies are going to die next.


	12. Chapter 12

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch12 Don't be Fooled and The Random Girl is Here!

AppleJack's Group:

Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Swetie Bell, Trixie, Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Derpy, Spike, ShiningArmor, Chrysalis, Discord, Starfy, Starly, Moe, Bunston, Snips, Papes, Ronk, MashTooth. (Who are in the hallways).

Chris's Group:

Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Courtney, Beth, Alejandro, Cody, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridget, Chris, Chef, Trent, Harold, Sierra, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Tak. (Who are in the living room).

Dead: Koopie, Monty Mole, Sally, Waddle Dee, Gooey, Pikachu, Ash and Dawn. No one here yet...

**Boss: A huge Blob (like the one in Epic Mickey.)**

**Weakness: The heart inside of the blob.**

Silver the Sayain is protecting Celestia's Castle right now and Golden is going to Castle 3 with the TDS people!

Let's Begin...

To Chris's Group...

Chris is in top of some kind of bed and Owen, DJ, Eva and Duncan are carring the bed because he's the leader. (Sucks to be them and there not even getting any 1,000,000 dollars like last time)!

"Keep looking at the Chris picture I have...and MOVE!" yelled Chef.

"Yes sir..." said everyone but Chris and the Invader Zim people.

"Haha! This is the life!" said Chris as he was relaxing on top of the bed.

"No way I'm taking orders from an earth-monkey!" yelled Zim.

"Yeah...because your an alien!" said Dib.

"He's an alien?" said Gwen.

"No! He's lying!" yelled Zim.

"Then work and I'll know you're not an alien!" said Chris.

"...Fine..." grumbled Zim.

"Let's go to that door over there!" said Sadie as she pointed at the living room door.

They went inside the living room and the 4 who were holding the bed, let it go and collasped...except Eva...she's not tired at ALL.

Then they heard noises...like someone was eating.

"What's that noise?" said Cody.

"G-Guys...look over there...close to the TV." said Sierra.

Then they saw Golden...who was watching Spongebob Squarepants and eating popcorn.

"Holy Shit...who's that girl!" yelled Beth.

"WHO'S gonna to talk to her...anybody but ME!" said Chris.

"I will." said Owen bravely.

"Hope it's not a blob and good luck that you won't die!" yelled Duncan.

"Ok..." said Owen nervously as he was walking toward's Golden.

"(Oh god! Owen is gonna die)!" thought Harold.

Owen walked up to Golden and said...

"Can I have some of that popcorn?"

Golden looked at Owen and said...

"FUCK YOU you can't have some of these popcorn!" shouted Golden as she was eating faster than you can say "OWEN."

As she was done eating...Owen said...

"I think I'm in love with her guys."

"WTF!" yelled everyone.

"What about Izzy here! I'm crazier than HER!" shouted Izzy.

"Look! I got a Chicken!" yelled Golden as she has a random chicken in her hand.

"Ok...SHE'S FUCKIN CRAZIER than you Izzy!" shouted Heather.

"Nooooo!" screamed Izzy because she lost to a younger girl.

"Chef...scare the hell out of her and get that chicken for dinner." demanded Chris.

"Yes Sir!" replied Chef as he was walking towards Golden.

"Give me the CHICKEN!" yelled Chef.

But Golden wasn't scared at all...

"I don't know how the rest got scared of you...but let me tell you...your breath smell like garlic." said Golden right at Chef's face.

Everyone started laughing...even CHRIS!

"Good one random ladygirl!" said Duncan.

"Well...FUCK YOU you can't have my Chicken!" yelled Golden as she used the chicken butt as a gun.

She shoot many eggs at Chef and it made Chef fly to a wall and broke the 4th wall!

"You want some of this CHRIS!" yelled Golden as she was going to shoot him.

"No! Not the face! Not the FACE!" yelled Chris.

"Yes the FACE!" yelled everyone else.

"Ok!" said Golden happily as she shoot an egg at Chris's face!

Chris fell down and everyone cheered.

"Look a blob!" said Golden as she was pointing at the blob that was eating Ezekiel alive.

"Now...let's run and panic!" screamed Golden.

Everyone did what Golden said and the Blob was now eating Noah next.

"No! Help me!" yelled Noah as he was getting eaten alive and screamed.

There was a lot of blood in the floor and some of the people were vomiting because it was disgusting!

"Get out of here guys and RUN!" yelled Golden.

To AppleJack's Group...

"Ok...guys follow me...we might be somewhere on the 3rd floor in the east hallway." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey! And who's says your the leader!" yelled Applejack to Twilight.

"Because I'm smarter than YOUUUUUU AppleJack!" said Twilight.

"I DARE YOU to say that again."

"Because I'm smarter than YOUUUUUU AppleJack!"

"Oh that's it Twilight you are going down!"

As Twilight and AppleJack were fighting...Princess Celestia pushed them away from each other.

"What's wrong with you two!" yelled Celestia. "W-What happened to your friendship...you two are best friends..."

Then they both stopped fighting and were guilty that they were fighting...they never fight each other.

"I'm sorry AppleJack...I started this fight...it's all my fault..." said Twilight who's very sad.

"No Twilight...it's both our fault...don't blame yourself...I forgive you." said AppleJack.

"I forgive you too and...thanks AppleJack." said Twilight.

They both hugged each other until Sweetie Bell is in the Kitchen...alone eating cake. No one except Rarity noticed that her little sister is not here with them.

"G-Guys! Sweetie Bell is not here!" yelled Rarity who is now worried for her.

To Sweetie Bell...

"Hi Sweetie Bell...what are you doing?"

Sweetie Bell turned around and saw her sister Rarity by the door walking straight towards her.

But...there was something odd about her sister...her eyes are red instead of blue...and where are the rest of AppleJack's group?

"Oh...I'm just eating cake sis." said Sweetie Bell as she started eating her cake again.

"Hm...I'm hungry too...VERY hungry to eat-!" said the fake Rarity until the real Rarity came here and screamed.

"Who is this imposter!" yelled Rarity who is in shock.

"Wait...if you're my real sister...then who are-!" said Sweetie Bell until the Fake Rarity turned into a blob and ate her alive.

"Rarity!" screamed Sweetie Bell as blood was all over her and the floor.

"Sweetie Bell! NO!" screamed Rarity as she was crying of her sister's death.

"Rarity! What happened-Gasp!" said Rainbow Dash until she stopped and saw all the blood and intestines on the floor.

"W-What happened? Guys come here QUICKLY!" yelled Rainbow Dash to the others.

The Blob finished eating Sweetie Bell and, was now coming to get Rarity.

"Rarity! run!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"N-No...I want to die with her...I guess this is goodbye Rainbow...tell our friends...and let me tell you this...no matter what I'll be with you guys forever...even if I'm going to die..." said Rarity sadly as the blob went closer and closer.

Then it ate her and Rarity screamed as she died. More blood in the floor...and Rainbow was stunned and shocked.

Rainbow heard her last words and saw her die...her tears flowing at her eyes and hope that someday...we'll see her and Sweetie Bell again.

"Bye Sweetie Bell and Rarity..." said Rainbow Dash as she was running to the rest to the group and said.

"Run guys! That Blob is going to eat us!"

They saw the blob moving to them fast...like a wolf.

Everyone ran and screamed for their lives...

Will AppleJack's group be safe...or the Blob will kill a few more ponies on the way? Where is Chef and Chris since they're not with the rest anymore? Who will Owen pick...his old lover Izzy or Golden?

Find out next episode of TBBPE!

End of Ch12.

Poor Rarity and Sweetie Bell..."Cries."

T-T So many deaths...

Golden is random!

Chef will die next!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry to keep you waiting! I forgot to give you guys this one. We're going to do the rest of the chapters in a different way. Also, me and my sis thought of making a new story called Total Drama Universal Travel! It will have everyone in it like TBBPE...but they're will be new characters added like PPGZ. So lucky you if you like this show! I'm not gonna make more chapters because I was unprepared in this story so sorry... :( Im not going to delete the story but there fewer chapters.**

The Best Biggest Party Ever! Ch13 Run or Die and a Sleep Suprize!

AppleJack's Group:

Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Trixie, Vinyl, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Derpy, Spike, ShiningArmor, Chrysalis, Discord, Starfy, Starly, Moe, Bunston, Snips, Papes, Ronk, MashTooth. (Who are in the hallways still).

Chris's Group:

Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Courtney, Beth, Alejandro, Cody, Eva, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridget, Jeff (Forgot him), Trent, Harold, Sierra, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Tak. (Who are in the bedrooms next).

Chef and Chris are both in the vents for no reason.

Dead: Koopie, Monty Mole, Sally, Waddle Dee, Gooey, Pikachu, Ash, Dawn, Navi, Ezekiel, Noah, Sweetie Bell and Rarity.

Let's begin...

To the Vents...

"Damm...I got beaten by a girl with a live chicken." said Chef who was embarassed.

"What's her name again?" said Chris.

"She never told us!" yelled Chef.

"I bet she already told the others her name!"

"Yeah...look! An exit!" said Chris.

There was an exit there and it takes you to the hallway.

"You go first Chef." said Chris because he's scared.

"...Fine...scaredy cat." said Chef as he was going down to the hallway.

As Chef was in the hallway...he felt a evil presence close by. "What is this feeling...that something is going to happen." thought Chef.

Then a blob came out of nowhere and ate Chef's leg! Now there's a lot of blood in the floor.

"Aaaaah! Damm it hurts! Chris help me!" screamed Chef as the blob was going to eat him.

"No! I can't! I don't want to die! I'm sorry!" yelled Chris as he was running away.

"Damm you Chris!" screamed Chef as he screamed and got eaten up by the blob.

To AppleJack's group...

"Run! Run!" screamed AppleJack.

Everyone was running as fast as they can well...Starfy was on AppleJack, Starly on Pinkie Pie, Moe on FlutterShy, Bunston on Rainbow Dash and Spike was normally on Twilight.

Mashtooth was too slow so he got eaten up by a wolf blob.

"Oh my God!" yelled Snips in horror as she saw the ugly sight.

"Twilight stop! You're going too fast! I'm going to slip!" yelled Spike to Twilight but she didn't hear him so Spike sliped off Twilight's back.

"Ow!" yelled Spike as he fell on the floor. Then the blob was going to eat him.

"Noooooo! Twilight!" cried Spike as he got eaten by the blob.

"Spike!" screamed Twilight as tears were on her eyes.

Starly and Pinkie Pie were running crazily until...Starly saw a Blob bat that was going to eat them.

"Faster Pinkie Faster!" yelled Starly.

"I'm trying!" said Pinkie Pie as she was running like a train.

But the blob ate Starly since she was on top of Pinkie. "Oh no Starly!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Sister!" cried Starfy as he was crying on AppleJack.

"The poor thing...losing a sister is hard..." thought AppleJack as she was sad for the Starfish...

"I can't take this anymore!" screamed Cadance as she went to fight the blob.

"Cadance! No!" yelled Shining Armor.

Cadance used her unicorn power by her horn and use it to destroy the blob. Somehow...the power destroyed the blob like it was nothing.

"I did it..." said Cadance who was shocked. "I did it guys! I did it!"

"Hm...the blob got destroyed by magic...maybe that's their weakness." thought Twilight. "W-Why...why didn't I thought of using magic to save Spike...I could of saved him! What kind of a friend am I..."

Twilight was still crying about Spike...until even more blobs had come out of nowhere and was killing Cadance to pieces. Cadance screamed and tried to kill them but she was out numbered...

"Help me! Anybody!" screamed Cadance.

"No! Cadance!" yelled Shining, Twilight, Celestia and Luna at the same time.

All 4 used their magic powers to destroy the blobs and as the blobs died...they were too late...Cadance was dead...she looked like a zombie but bloodier.

"No...my love..." said Shining Armor sadly as he was going to cry.

"Why do they want to kill us..." thought Celestia.

"This is the first time I felt sad for a pony." said Discord to Chrysalis.

"Me too..." said Chrysalis sadly. "We should stop hiding and find a way to destroy these blobs!"

"You're right!" said Ronk.

"The only way to destroy the blob is magic so we all must stick together!" said Twilight.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone.

"...Bro...I'm sorry about your wife...we all miss her too..." said Twilight who was comforting her brother.

"We only been married for 2 months and now she's gone...but...thank you sis...for making me feel better." said Shining Armor.

"No problom my B.B.B.F.F." said Twilight as they both hugged each other. And there was some "Aw's" too because of the sibling family love.

Same goes for Starfy who was getting comfort by AppleJack, Bunston and Moe. Because of Starly's death.

To Chris's Group (Which Chris is not with them yet)...

"Could we all take a break please?" said Sadie.

"Yeah! Let's take a break please?" said Katie.

"I'm with the twins here. I'm tired." said Duncan.

"Fine let's find a bedroom and I'll be the one who get's the King bed." said Heather.

"Hey! And who says your the leader!?" said Gwen who thought Heather was unfair.

"Says me!"

"That ain't fair at all!"

"Whatever Goth Freak!"

"Says the Cat Breath!"

"Oh, You are so DEAD!"

As Gwen and Heather were arguing, Izzy was getting angrier by the moment since Owen was more interested in Golden more than her.

"So...what's your favorite food?" asked Owen.

"I'm thinking it could be Tomatadas or Orange Chicken." said Golden happily.

Izzy got angrier by the second and went to the two of them so she can have some attention.

"Owen! Don't you want to play our "game?" asked Izzy to Owen who was trying to be happy.

"No...maybe later Izzy." said Owen as he pushed her away.

"Um...I think you should play with her Owen." said Golden.

"Huh? Why?" said both Izzy and Owen.

"You both love each other right? So you should stay with the other forever and ever...because you're both a couple!" said Golden. "And...everyone does not want to see Izzy angry."

"Yeah! She's scary when she's angry!" said Harold.

"I guess so...sorry Izzy." said Owen who was sad.

"No...I should be sorry Owen...I was being jealous." said Izzy sadly.

"No worries! Apology accepted Izzy and you better love Izzy till the end Owen!" said Golden who was randomly throwing flowers at them when they kissed each other.

Then the moment was ruined as Jeff called the group that he found a bedroom.

"Finally! Guys I found a Bedroom that all of us can fit in!" said Jeff as he opened the door.

"Move!" yelled Heather as she pushed Jeff away to find her perfect bed.

"Ah this is the PERFECT BED!" said Heather as she jumped in the big, comfortable bed.

"Hey! That wasn't nice Heather!" yelled Bridget to Heather as she was picking her boyfriend up.

"Whatever." said Heather as she was preparing to go to sleep.

Everyone got their own beds...well some of the couples were sleeping together till the rest are sleeping alone.

Some time later...

Everyone was asleep and they were not alone...a blob was sneaking around here...wondering what to eat first.

Somehow...Dib had woken up because of the blob's negative presence and almost screamed when he saw a blob in the bedroom.

He pulled his covers up over his head and was shaking a lot.

"Oh my gosh! I hope it doesn't eat me!" thought Dib.

Lucky, the blob was not going to eat him...it was going to eat HEATHER!

Then everyone heard a bloody scream and it scared the hell out of them!

They all saw Heather getting eaten by the blob...having the bed covered with blood.

"Run!" screamed Dib as he went out of the doorway first.

Everyone was running out of the doorway but...somehow Sierra got caught by the blob and was going to get eaten. Oh, and her last words were...

"I LOVE YOU CODY!" screamed Sierra as she was getting eaten by the blob. There was blood and intestines in the floor and it was not pretty at all!

Will Chris find the others or die too? What would happen to the Chris Group without their most bossiest girl who is dead? Will Starfy and Shining Armor be happy again?

Find out next chapter in TBBPE!

End of Ch13!  
Castle 4 is next!

That was a sweet moment with Starfy and Shining Armor getting the comfort!

I bet all of The Total Drama Series are relieved that Bossy Pants ain't here...but they are going to miss Heather. Really! ;)


End file.
